1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tubular frame members and more particularly to a multi-component assembly for the manufacture of a customized structure suited particularly for covering boats, and is a continuation in part application of co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 10/171,813 filed on Jun. 14, 2002 incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
2. Prior Art
Frame assemblies are necessary particularly for boat owners, when that end of the season chore comes along and it is time to cover one's boat. It is a troublesome task, often done by setting up a wood frame or some tubular frame which are both difficult to accommodate various features of boat construction. Once these frame assemblies are completed, they are typically covered with some sort of a plastic tarp or the like to enclose the topside of a boat. Boats, particularly sailboats would have a combination of side rails, stanchions and safety lines running the length of the boat.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a framed structure which is easily assembled and adapted to almost any boat feature to permit that frame assembly to be completed in the simplest possible manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a frame assembly which is light in weight, compact, long lasting, resistant to weather and corrosion and which is readily coverable by a variety of fabric or planar material.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.